The new life
by Juli4312
Summary: This is the story of a normal boy who became the center of a catalysmic event. Multiple chapters ! I know the first chapters aren't good, but send me a comment of how I can improve ,please ! I promise that I'll impove as much as possible !
1. Chapter 1

My name is Julian . I'm a high schooler and 16 years . On first sight , I look like a normal teenager, just like anyone else ... But I can't tell a bigger lie . This story is about how I got to what I am now , how my harem grew through the times and how I was part of the most catalysmic event of all dimensions ...

It all began on a normal schoolday . Julian was running like a crazy ostrich , because he was already too late for school .

On his way to school , he came across a terrain wich was never used due to poluted ground . When he was running to the terrain , he noticed something shiny on his right . Well , you have to know , Juliaan is extremely curious about unknown things (He has a interest in magic and Chemistry ) .

So he cautiously aprroached the shiny ... thing . When he was coming closer , he saw that the shiny thing was a bracelet adorned with some inscriptions of some sort of dragon ..

When Julian was inspecting the bracelet, a Multi-colored shine shone over the bracelet . Julian watched closely but the shine didn't return . He decided to pick it up( who knows what it is good for ? ).

When he did ,an abundance of voices sounded in his head . It sounded like a collection of screams and some sighs . Julian's heart skipped a beat and his vision went bloody red .

After ten seconds or so , the symptoms faded away . When Julian opened his eyes , he was still on the terrain. He looked at the ground and saw that the bracelet was lodged around his wrist . No matter he tried , Julian couldn't get it off. He decided to let it hang , and runned to school ...

When Julian finally reached his school , he noticed that no one was outside . Maybe he was too late ?  
When he was looking more closely , he saw all students sitting in their classrooms. Julian rembered where he had to be , and hurried to his classroom . When he got there , he knocked on the door and after he apologised to his teacher , he sat on his place . Those lessons were way too boring , so I'm not going to write about them !

During the break , Julian was alone because his friends needed to take care of some things . He also had no friends … Everyone thought of that Julian was a weird person and no one wants tob e seen with him .

The break passed without problems ... Well that is , until five minutes before the end of the break, and the end of Julian's normal life... On a moment , somebody noticed something in the air , something black . More and more people began to notice the black stuff in the sky , including Julian .

When he saw it , an unexplainable uneasy feeling began welling up in his body . Something in his body said he must get away as soon as possible ! On that very moment , the headaches began again , but they were much, much worse .

In the meantime, the black stuff came closer and closer . On closer inspection , the stuff was a flock of black featured creatures . Each of those beasts had a black trident in their sharp claws . Their faces ( if you could call it that ...) were ugly as heck .It looked like an oversized cobra-head. An irritating sissling sound moved through the air .

In a moments notice , everyone ran away , in the school buildings . Everyone except julian who remained immobilised like a statue . He watched the flock coming closer and closer with a terrified expression. Just on the moment the first monsters landed on the ground , Julian felt his legs move again , but not in the direction he wanted .

In a couple of seconds , he went from one side of the playground to the other side . He was face to face with a monster when his hand was pulled back by some kind of unknown power . A flame materialized in his hands and when Julian brought his hand back to the monster's face , it exploded right in its face . A loud hissing sound filled the air while the monster was wiping its face .

In the meantime , Julian used this time to make a run for it . Bad luck for him , because one of those cobra-heads flew already after him and tried to dissolve him with a green steamy liquid .He spit a ball of it to the fleeing boy. He jumped but the floor under him smoked and was slowly bitten away .

'The hell is that ?!'

Julian ran and ran , but in the end, they caught up to him . When they had him surrounded , one of the bunch hurled its spear at him. The spear buried itself with a sickly sound , right behind Julian's knee cap . Drops of blood fell on the cold hard ground while Julian fell over .

A burning pain coursed through Julian's veins , a pain he never felt in his pathetic short life . Just as he thought his life has come to an end , an incredible harsh light shone down on him .

'Is this heaven already ?'

The monsters were getting restless and just when Julian lost conciusness , he heard a very feminine voice , multiple voices actually.

'Ugh , why do I have to do this , There was ,like, a great promotion on this ,like, gorgeous dress . It was beautiful !'

'Ara ara , looks there's a cute looking boy here ... Ufufu , He might make for a good puppet to play with !'

'The boss had asked us to bring him to the ship . I wouldn't interfere with his fate !'

' Yeah Elizabeth , we know! Why do you have to be , like , soooooo uptight ...'

And with that , Julian's mind blacked out completely ...

And that was it for this time , guys !  
And don't to forget to leave a comment , thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Well then ,without further ado , Let's continue !  
Juian felt like he was floating in mid-air . It was a pretty feeling actually ... Julian felt something slip through his hands . A very cool and warm sensation at the same time. Then that feeling stopped .

After a couple of seconds , he felt an electrifying shock race through his veins . Julian jumped awake , didn't see the lamp above his head and shocked himself once again . You could say,it was a shocking awakening. With one hand on his head , Juian looked around . The first thing he saw was a blinding light .

next , a series of hospital beds , some of them even had patients on them . Just when he was lookng around , he saw someone coming his way ... She had a brown vest and a short , black skirt . In her right breast pocket ( her breast were already fairly big ), hung a tiny teddy bear . She looked realy tired. When she saw Juian watching her , she walked in his direction . When she arrived at his bed , she looked at him with a curious eye...

'How are you feeling ? ' She asked the question without any emotion , almost like she was asleep ..

'Like normal ... ' Julian didn't trust people that easily .

' Oh , you don't have to be on alert . Well , not yet , at least' Was the reply

'Where am I ? '

That's a question the boss should answer , not me

''The boss ? Who might that be ?'' Julian thought

'Speaking of wich ... The boss wants to see you .'

'Who , when ,why ?! I don't even know your boss! Then why the hell should I have an appointement with her ?!''

'Don't scream against me . The door is there , you have an appointment , go . Now .' She said that with a look that could kill a zombie . JuLian stood by the door in an instant .  
With a hesitant hand , he opened the door and stepped through it .

On the other side was a giant room . It was decorated with gold and diamonds . In the middle hung a crystal chandelier . On the other end of the room was a bureau ,and behind that bureau sat a little girl with red hair . She looked very young , almost a child even. Julian walked with caution towards her .

When she heard footsteps coming her way , she raised her head from a mountain of paperwork and watched Julian very closely . Her eyes briefly stopped at his bracelet, but she decided to leave it alone for the moment . Then she watched Julian . He was nothing special in her eyes , maybe even clumsy , but with that bracelet ...

'What are you doing here ? ' The girl was rather unfriendly ..

'I had an appointment with your boss, I think ...'

'Yeah , that's right ... Sit right there .' She waved at a chair that wasn't there before ..  
When he sat on the chair , the gir shover a couple of papers in Julian's face .

'What's this ? '

'It's your contract for working here ...'

'Yeah , I can re- What did you say ?!'  
Julian was perplexed . He has arrived here ( wherever it may be ... ) and he already has to sign a contract to work ?! what kind of place is this ?!

'Stop the clock . Just why should I sign that ?'

'Or else , we erase your memory !' she sais almost cheerfully .

'... What do I have to do ? '

' You just have to work for me and complete missions in the name of our organisation .'


	3. Chapter 3

'and what work would that be ?'

'That depends on the type of mission you get from me .You are a newbie to this kind of work so you shouldn't get your hopes up for a big mission.'

'I didn't say I was going to sign this contract ! '

'Then you rather want your memories wiped out ?' The girl left Julian with no choice .

'All right , all right , I'll sign your contract !'  
When he set his paragraph , Julian felt an excruciating pain bursting through his head ;  
'So you signed a contract , didn't you ?' A voice rang in Julian's head.

'Who's there ?!' Julian jumped from his chair and looked around him franticly

'What's gotten into you ?!I heard nothing !'

'I'm in your head , you moron!'

'In my head ? Have I gone crazy or what ?'

';sigh; let's keep this brief , shall we ? I'm the spirit that lives in that bracelet , somewhat ...'

'And why can I hear you now ? You weren't there when I was attacked !'

'Oh ,I was there alright ... But you may not have noticed ... Remember the fire hand?  
All me ' The voice sounded quite content of itself.

'And for the reason you can hear me now is because ... our souls have intertwined with one another . In return , You get my powers to use !'

'Your powers ? What might that mean ?'

'Simply , magic ...And quite destuctive at that , too. But those years of doing nothing have a negative effect on it , So you'll have to train yourself!

'Great...'  
The whole time the voice and Julian were talking , the girl waited paitently but her patience was going to zero .

' All right , don't know what was going on there , but first tings first: Here's your room key , and the documents about your team ... You're an official member of our organisation so you can call me Kotori . Or boss !'

Okay , Kotori ' He shaked her hand with force and left the room . When he was walking to his assigned room , he decided to have a look in the file Kotori gave him .

This is what's written ..

1: Shiki  
Female  
Bust:I-cup  
Weapon: scythe  
Has a tendency to sneak of training and go shopping

2: Haruka  
Female  
Bust:I-cup  
Weapon: Chemicals and robot  
Has a complex about her past . Also sadistic .

3:Elizabeth  
Female  
C-cup  
Weapon: Persona  
Has quite strange habits and manners ..

4:Rias Gremory  
Female  
D-cup  
Weapon: Magic  
Doesn't have a lover and is quite sensitive about it when Riser's around ...

5:Grayfia Lucifuge  
Female  
D-cup  
Weapon: magic  
Maried but have some relational problems

6:Vert  
Female  
D-cup  
Weapon: spear  
CPU of Leanbox ( Gamindustri )

7:Kuroka  
Female  
E-cup  
Weapon: sage arts  
Has cat-like manners

8:Kurumi tokisaki  
Female  
C-cup  
Weapon: guns  
Has a twisted personality

9: Chloe Genus  
Female  
C-cup  
Weapons:Guns  
Responsible

They were all FEMALE


	4. Chapter 4

Why ? Why?! All his crewmembers are female ! Why ? He isn't great with women , not at all actually , So why did they set him in a team full of women ?!

'Well, no use crying over spilled milk . Let's see ... chamber 675 , Yabbalah block .Where is that ?  
Julian leapt up some stairs ... and leapt the same stairs down again. He came by the machine chamber , the sauna's( where he got clubbed by some wooden boards ) and the training chambers . After all that running , Julian finally found the chamber . With a carefull hand, Julian boncked on the door . No answer .

'Maybe Boncking again ? ' Julian thought of that idea when he heard a scraping sound from the other side

'Ca-clunk !' The door made a metallic sound and a blue clad gir walked out . She had a dark blue attire with black stockings . The dress looked pretty tight and Julian could see her c-cups puffing out a little . Her yellow cat eyes looked at Julian with an interesting view .

'Hello , visitor . What is your business with I, the great Elizabeth ?'  
The blue woman talked very ... strange to say the very least .

'Euhm... I'm assigned as your leader apparently ...' Damn , This is awkward !

Elizabeth turned around and said something .  
'Come in ,please ...'

With his mutered courage , Julian stepped inside the room ,wich was mostly black . In the middle stood a wooden table . on it were some plates wich were too clean for this hour ...  
Around the room , there were some doors that lead to the private quarters of each crew member (Their names were on the door).One for one , Some girls walked out of the doors and stood on the side of the chamber.

They all looked at Julian and then , at Elizabeth . Most of them were questioning gazes .

'The boy here says he's our new Leader...' she wasn't exactly hyped for the idea, and by the looks of it , the rest of the girls weren't either.

'Why the sad looks ?' Julians curiosity peaked .

'We have ... bad memories from the previous Leader...' The red haired busty girl spoke first.

'Don't remember us ,Rias ...' another red haired girl, this time with a ponytail , looked quite unconfortable , just as the rest of them .

'Enough of the sad faces , I don't like them so put them away, please !'Julian spoke with determination. The girls were suprised by his reaction.

'Interesting...My name is vert , by the way .'Her green regal dress had a big cleavage , wich resulted in a good sight.

'My name is Rias Gremory' The busty red hair answeredf next .She was clad in a simple white shirt with a bordeaux skirt . Her beautiful long legs and her D-cup were quite appealing.

'My name is Kurumi tokisaki... You look delicious to devour ...'She wore a black Jacket with a matching black knee high skirt. The yellow ribbon she wore accentuated het c- cup.

'My name is Grayfia Lucifuge . I'm pleased to be your servant...' A busty white braided maid bowed before Julian. Her blue skirt and her white blouse were part of her maid attire. Her D-cups jiggled a little when she bowed.

'Kuroka is my name , Nyan!'The cat-like girl hugged Julian with unexpected had a black yukata on . You could see her D-cup quite clearly . Behind her back were two cat tails

'I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Chloe Genus.' The red ponytail was next . Her attire consisted of a red jacket with a short skirt of the same colour . Her jacket accentuated her c-cup breasts.

'Ara ara, who do we have here ? Scientist Haruka right here!' Next up was a girl with a pink ribbon ,she wore a brown pullover that left her shoulder exposed(her bra was partially visible). She finished her dress with a short skirt.

'Yeah , totally ! Tomorrow , I'll be there for the sales , laters!' A girl wearing clothes similar to Kurumi , placed her Phone away and walked towards Julian.

'Hi, I'm Shiki , nice to meet ya !'

as last was the blue lady who was called Elizabeth.

'All right , I'm pleased to meet you all and I hope I wouldn't be a burden to you all!' Julian spoke with some nerve .

'Pioe pioe pioe!' a loud snerping noise was heard through the hall .

'Argh, is she here again?'All girls rolled their eyes before going out of the room to the top deck.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone hurried towards the upper deck , wich was located just above Julian's room .Julian - who didn't know what to do- decided to go with the flow . Once he climbed the stairs who led to the deck, the first thing he saw were... clouds .

Lots of them . A chilly breeze flew around. He was on an airship! And a big one at that ! The upper deck alone was a couple football fields big ! Speaking of the upper deck , when everyone arrived , they all looked at the same direction , the top of the deck.

There stood ,alongside some black-white bears and some black monsters( who looked fairly similar to the ones that attacked Julian earlier), a woman with black hair.

She wore a hite baret and a revealing white top wich left a ot of cleavage. Under that , she wore a pair of white short and black fishnet had a pistol hanging from her left hip . Kotori spoke to her in a hostile tone.

'State your bussiness , Scarlach!' The two seemed to know each other .

'What an attitude ! You weren't like this back in the days , Kotori Shidou!

'Times have changed , Lilith Scharlach!'

'Yeah , they have ... Now for my bussiness here ... We've got a message that you acquired the dragon bracelet some time ago ?'She seemed to be looking for something in the crowd. She scanned all the people untile her eye locked onto someone.

'And it looks I found it already...' Julian felt quite unconfortable under her gaze. It felt like someone was touching him everywhere. Lilith made a small symbol with her hand. Immediatly two bears came into motion with an astounding speed. Both were readying their sharp claws and directed themselves towards Julian. In a human reflex , he pulled his arms before his head. At the same time , a voice sounded in Julian's head.

'Defend yourself , damnit! The voice sounded fairly .. angry ? Just when the two bears nearly touched Julian , an incredibly heated aura emitted from fact , It was so hot that the bears just melted before Julian's eyes. A boiling puddle of metal lied before Juian's feet.

'Fwooh , that was a close call..' The voice resonated again.

'Where are you?!' Julian looked around the deck ( how would you feel when you hear strange voices in your head?)

'Don't scream like that ... I'm in your head , you moron!'The voice sounded quite irritated.

'In my head? what do you mean?'

'Sigh... I knew you weren't the smartest of the bunch , but wow , I didn't see that one coming!'

'Shut up ,voice! What are you doing there anyway?'

'I'm your second soul, so to speak...'

'...come again?'

'I'm the infinite being , residing over power : I am draconias!'

'... I have no idea what that means...'

'Sigh... How do I explain you ? Well , you have two souls right now , wich gives you power , much power.' The voice sounded quite proud of himself.

'What power ?'

'Magic , and quite a lot of it!'

'So I can blow up things ?'

'Only if you concentrate a good amount' what a bummer that voice is.

'All right then , let's try this !'

On instructions of Draconias , Julian formed an imaginary ball with his hands . Slowly , a heated ball ( made with the molten metal from the bears) formed within them.

'Now! Throw that ball!' With those words , Julian trew the ball straight towards the monsters that were in fight with Grayfia and Rias . with a heated speed , the ball pierced trough two of the monsters before expolding right in the face of another bear. With a scorching flame, the foes dissappeared. The two girls looked thankfully towards Juliaan before they went into the battle.


	6. Batlle of the ship !

After helping Rias and Grayfia , Julian ran towards a beary ( get it ?) big opponent wich was engaged in a battle with Haruka. The thing charged at Julian with a pair of razor sharp claws , before exploding with the help of a firey ball from him. Leaving behind some debris , Julian ran towards Haruka who held her leg for a strange reason. When Julian looked at her , he noticed she wore a different outfit.

She wore pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms were some white stockings with matching garterbelt situated. To top it all of , she wore a pair of simple pink high heels. On her back was a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals.

When Julian looked at her ,he saw a rather deep scrape along her leg. It was bleeding and if it continued to do that , she would surely pass out sooner or later. In an attempt to stop the bleeding, he stripped his shirt and strapped it around her leg. She looked at Julian with thankfullness and a hint of surprise . Moments later , some nurses came and took her to a save spot , away from the fighting.

When he continued , he saw Elizabeth and Kuroka fighting some enemies. Elizabeth held a book in her hands . She opened it and a card of some sort appeared above it .  
'Ari Mitama!' She yelled something followed by the card breaking . A Red drop appeared before the group of foe's who charged at it. The drop formed a blue wall . When the monsters charged towards it , they exploded on contact with the wall. after the barrage , the drop fell to the ground .

Kuroka, who stood behind her, shot a barrage of blue-ish balls at the bears . One by one , they exploded with much rubble.

Julian ran again , towards the big group of enemies who were fighting with Chloe, Kurumi and Shiki. The three girls all had different outfits;  
Shiki wore a black bustier suit outfit, with heeled black boots, and shoulder-long black gloves. Her outfit reveals her cleavage and the sides of her breasts, and has a peace sign-like buckle holding it together at the top. She wears a long black cape, which is a magenta color on the underside of it, and has a large pink heart buckle holding it together. She sliced some enemies up with her double sided scythe.

Kurumi wore a red- black lolita dress with a pair of spaghetti straps that supported her ample c- cups. She shot some enemies with her long shotgun while she shot euh … herself with her smaller gun. A clock levitated behind her .

Chloe , who didn't move much, wore a revealing black outfit. Her ample chest was contained by a black piece of cloth. She wore a pair of black panties with matching lacy stockings. The whole was held together with the help of some type of rope. Around her levitated some little drones wich shot every enemy who came to close to the three girls.

Julian fired a concentrated ball of energy towards the foes wich resulted in a heap of molten metal.  
'Thanks!' Chloe looked briefly towards him before continuing fighting the bears.

Julian watched the battlefield where destruction reigned . He knew he HAD to do something , but what? Then he saw the lady that started this whole ordeal , just standing and watching the chaos. And with that , Julian knew what he had to do. He walked towards her at a slow pace and sped up when he came closer to her . When he was a couple of meters away of Lilith , he wanted to charge a ball of fire.

But because for whatever reason , he couldn't form one. Lilith , who noticed him, turned around slowly. She produced a nasty smile.  
'Can't use magic ? He , I hate your kind …' Her face looked quite calm.

'Do you hate humans ?' Julian looked puzzled.

'I hate people who use magic . So yeah; you could say I hate humans; Only those with magic, of course'

'All right , can I ask you one more thing ? Why do you do this ?'

'I don't choose what I do nor what I want.' She looked with a content face around the battlefield . She did that quite some time until she looked into the air with a concerned face.

'Yes master , I will come back…'She talked to something in the air.

'Well , looks like enough damage done; Listen Draconias user , this time , you're lucky but next time we meet ; you're going down!'

'I await our next confrontation!' Julian turned away from her.

'Come monokuma ! We're going back!' In an instant , all the enemies ran towards her and got enveloped in a purple glow . And just like that , they disappeared into nothingness.

And that's it ladies and gentlemen!  
Any questions and/or extra idea's( I ask this especially to nighmarishinigami , because his own character makes her debut .)  
Sorry if it's short!


	7. Enter Lilith Scarlach !

After the battle , Julian stood there , watching quite lost across the battlefield . He saw destruction everywhere he looked . Amidst the flames and debris from the bears , he saw Shiki lying on the ground . with a considerable speed , Julian walked towards her resting body . Her eyes were closed .

'Shiki ?' she opened her eyes .

'What ? I was , like , waiting for help …'

'Waiting ? And no one comes ? … Sigh … Come on , hop on my back .'

Shiki's eyes flickered with a hint of amusement and wierdely , some friendship ?

'I on your back ? But but you are our leader…' Her face looked unsure .

'So ? a leader has to look out for his crew , right ?' Julian smiled a carefree smile .

Shiki's cheeks got a rosy colour when she looked in his shining eyes.

She slowly crawled vertically , and shakily grabbed his shoulders . Suprisingly , Julian grabbed her shapely legs . Shiki shrieked a little .

'Oh sorry !'

'No it's … it's nothing . It's just , I've never touched a boy like this before …'

'Well Like I say , There's a first for everything !' Shiki leaned towards his back, and Julian felt her soft breasts touch him .

'Euhm , Shiki … Your … things are touching me …'

'Well ,as they say , like , there's a first for everything !' Shiki apparently enjoyed the attention she got from her leader .

'Touché! Now , where's the infirmary ?'

After crossing several corridors and some hot springs , Julian and the piggy- back riding Shiki arrived at the infirmary . A blonde busty girl had a list in her hands and checked the wounded. When she saw the duo , she walked towards them .

'Team?' the woman sounded quite stern .

'Team Julian , Shiki…' Shiki replied from Julian's back.

'Hmmmm… Fourth bed , second column.' The woman made a gesture towards the beds behind her .

'Thanks Glinda' Shiki sounded quite tired. Julian moved towards the bed , and dropped Shiki gently onto the bed . Just when Julian was about to check upon the others , he heard something behind his head.

'Thanks , boss . You're different !' Shiki's face got a smile plastered across it.

With a happy feeling in his chest , Julian walked back to his room . When he arrived there , he found the rest of his team , waiting for him.

'Hey , guys!' His team looked at him with strange faces.

'What are you doing here?' Vert asked him quite harsh.

'I came to check upon you all !' The girls slowly got a rosy colour across their faces .

'That's good , but Kotori had a meeting planned with all team leaders !' Grayfia bowed politely.

'What?!' When and where ?!' Julian practically runned out the room when he heard the location.

He ran all the way tot he top of the airship , and that went on a long time .

After a good time, Julian arrived at Kotori's workplace . Through the windows , he saw a dozen of people , sitting around a round table . They were watching some kind of footage from the earlier battle. Julian bocked politely on the door.

'Come in!' Kotori's voice sounded loud , for some reason.

When Julian walked into the spacious room. Arpund the table were some figues seated . Because it was dark for the recording.

'You are late …' Kotori's voice was complemented by the stereo's that stood beside her.

'Sorry. I had something to take care off…' While Julian walked to a free place , he heard a light snicker behind his back. He ignored it. He watched together with the other people ,and what he saw didn't please him in the least.

From the beginning of the battle , it was everyone for themselves , nobody looked out for someone else .

Kotori talked through the video , while the other people wrote something down . When all that was done , Kotori said something before everyone left .

'You'll get new missions , gentlemen and ladies so be ready at every moment ! Dismissed !'

When Julian wanted to return to his room , Kotori called him to her office , that was located behind the film room .

When she sat , she gave a brown envelope to Julian .He first asked a question.

'About the battle earlier … Who was that ?'

'They were part of an organisation that seperated with us quite some time ago . They call themselves ' the saviors'.They want to do something with the old gods . what exactly ? We don't know …'

'And why were they after me ? '

'Such a great power like yours will definitely help them , with whatever they're trying to do …' Julian's curiousity shifted to the brown envelope.

'What's this ?' Julian looked at the brown material with curiosity.

'That's your new mission !' Kotori said it like it was the most common thing in the world .

'My new mission ? And what do we do ?'

'sigh … In the envelope is a brief description for the mission but I'll have to warn you…'  
'I'm listening …' Julian felt something was on .

'We've already send a group to that dimension—'

'Ho Ho, Stop right there ! Dimension ?'

'Ugh … dumbass ! There are more worlds out there than the one you knew ! Each where history took another turn on a certain moment.'

'O…Kay…. That's new … to say the … least …' Julian just got mindf*cked.

' Well , continuing… We've already send a team tot hat dimension but we've lost contact with them some time ago . Their leader returned without them , and said that he lost them some time ago.'

'And that's just okay . Their leader came back , without them , with a smile on his face ?'

'… You can see the details of your mission insi—'

'Don't need that , I take that mission . I'm not going to let someone die ! Not again ! Not if I can help it !' Julian's nails digged in his wrist and a droplet of blood trickled slowly towards the floor .

'Okay , I expect you to come tommorow morning . Your teacher will be waiting for you on the upper !' Kotori sighed and took a bunch of papers from her bureau.  
'Now, How are we going to explain this tot he higher ups ?'

Julian walked with a double feeling back to his room . On the one side , he wants to save those other teammembers . On the other hand , he was afraid of failing .

When he arrived at his room , he heard a faint crying sound . Whe he stepped through the door , he saw Grayfia crying her heart out , surrounded by the others .

'What has happened here ?' Julian asked Vert.

'She has some …wedding problems. Her husband broke up with her .'

Julian's face darkened while he walked towards the crying woman .

To everyone's suprise , he gently hugged Grayfia . She looked with a confused look into her leader's eyes . They shone with comforting gentleness.

'Don't cry . It'll ruin your beautiful eyes !' Julian decided some compliments would cheer her up .

Grayfia's cheeks got a slight rosy colour while she grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her face.

'Thanks …' Grayfia smiled a little .

'You should rest a bit ; We've got something to do starting tommorow.' The girls looked at Julian with curious eyes .

'Kotori proposed a mission and I accepted . Apparently , there already was a team but they lost contact a while ago …'

Rias' face suddenly got stern .

'Give me the file !' She almost grabbed the envelope out of Julian's hands . with a face filled of fear , she started to look for something .

She abruptly stopped on a particular page and gasped a bit . Julian looked over her back . On it , there was a photo from a girl and a name : Akeno Himejima .

'Oh , Akeno , What did you get yourself into ? ' She seemed lost in thought .

'Uhm … Rias ? What's the matter ?' Julian was confused at her reaction .

'Akeno was a good friend of mine , and we messaged each other for fun . But that stopped a while ago …'

'Let's save her .'

'Huh?' Rias looked confused .

'Let's go save her . Together . All those girls .' Julian's eyes shone with a healthy fire that burned into all the girls' hearts , in the good way .

'Dismissed ! Rest a lot ladies !'

'Yeah!' Everyone was feeling pumped and rearing to go.

After everyone returned to their room , julian saw Rias and Grayfia talking to each other .

'Girls , aren't you going to sleep?' Julian walked towards them .

'Yeah , in a moment . We were discussing how different you are …' A blush coloured the two gorgeous faces of the two mature women.

'Different ? in what way ?'

'You actually care about you crew !' Grayfia answered this one.

'Well , yeah , It's normal for a leader to care about his crew , isn't it ?'

'Normally yeah , but most of them don't really care about their crew , they're only in it for the money and fame…'

'Well , I'm not like that , i think …'

'Well , I'm going to sleep ladies , good night !' Julian slowly walked towards his room .  
'Hey wait ! ' Rias' voice sounded behind him .

'Can we sleep with you ?' Julian turned around fast.  
'Why ?'

'Well … We have our reasons …' Rias was apparently the boldest of the two .

'Hmmmm , If we hadn't a mission , then yes. But I like to be fully rested for my first mission . '

Rias' pouting face looked very cute .

'How about this ? You can't sleep with me now , but I promise when we arrive at our destination , you can sleep with me ! Sounds good ?'

'Awwww … But okay !' Rias and Grayfia found it a good deal and went to bed .  
'Good grief , this is gonna be a harsh mission .'

'Backing out ?' The voice appeared again in Julian's head .

'Hell no !'

'Sigh … I shouldn't swear with hell or any other place like that , boy !'

'Why not ?'

'Let's just say you can command those places but that's for later ! Good night !'

And with those words , Julian went to bed .


	8. The mission is a go !

After a good rest , Julian and his crew met in their dining room .  
'Did everyone sleep well ?'

'Yeah !' Everyone was fired up for their mission .

'Well then , let's go !'

Julian followed his team towards Kotori's room . He politely knocked on the door .

'Come in!' Kotori's voice sounded loud .  
When Julian and his team walked through the door . Kotori stood at the other side of the room , along two other girls – well , a woman and a girl.

The woman wore a vest with frilly decorations . You could see her lacy black bra that contained her big H- cups. Her short black skirt revealed her lacy black stockings with the straps of her garterbelt .

Beside her stood a young blonde girl , she couldn't be over 17 years . She wore a pink regal dress while her hair was put into two golden ponytails . Her deep blue eyes scanned Julian with a digusted face .

'Really , Kotori ? He isn't even part of a noble house . You don't think I'm going with HIM ?'  
She pointed her finger at Julian .

'Hey , Hey!'

'If you don't like it , Ravel , Then go back to your home !' Kotori backlashed back at the blonde girl .

'No thanks ! I don't want to go back , to my brother !'

'Why not ?'

'I don't believe I asked you anything , peasant!'

'Why you little –'

'That's enough !' Kotori sounded annoyed .

'Julian , Ravel here ( she pointed at the blonde stuck up girl) and Rin( Kotori gestured at the busty woman besides her ) are going to accompany you on your mission . You'll be trained by Rin and Ravel will be your healer . '

'All right , nice to meet you !' Julian wanted to shake hands with Ravel but she snorted while she looked away .  
Rin on the other hand gave a polite handshake .

'Okay… And what is our destination ?'

'The destination is Geminar . You are going to investigate the dissapearance off the previous team . This was their last message .'

Kotori clicked on a remote control and a video popped up on a white screen . It played a blue haired busty girl that apparently filmed a vlog .

'Hey , Kotori! Everything goes well here in Geminar , no need to send a diligation ! Over and out!'  
The girl smiled and the video stopped abruptly .

'What do you think ?'

'Fake .' Kotori looked at Julian with questions .

'What do you mean ?'

'Play it again .' When the video played again , Julian suddenly yelled 'stop!'.

'Do you see the pixelated blur on the top right of the screen ? That can indicate that the video is edited in some sort . However , I can't say how or when for that matter …'

Julian was always interested in computers and that stuff .

'Hmmmm … interesting . All right , You can go to Geminar !'

The newly formed group walked towards the door .  
'Oh and Julian ?'

'Yes ?'

'Come back safely , You your team and the others , 'kay ?'

'Of course , boss !' He closed the door behind him .

'All right , where to now ?'

Kuroka answered that question .

'We need to go to the upper deck .'

'why?'

'That will be clear when we get there .' Kuroka waggled her two tails .

When they arrived there , an icy wind flew across the upper deck .

'W-W-What are we d-d-doing here ?'

Julian was almost freezing .

Kuroka stood there , focusing on something .

'What is she doing ?'

'just wait , boss !' Grayfia politely bowed .

Just when Julian's fingers almost fell off his hands , he saw a strange circle forming around Kuroka .

When the circle was fully formed , it opened and gave a sight to behold . A beautiful forest. It apparently rained before , because the setting sun lighted the drops of water that fell of the leaves forest with its colours .

'Looks peaceful !'

'Looks can be deceitful, boss!'

Kurumi looked with a discerning eye over the decor .  
'Well , let's go , shall we ?' Julian was overflowing with enthousiasm .

The girls looked at him with a hint of friendship . They all jumped towards the hole .

Inside it flowed a dark sea of unexplicable waves . Julian couldn't find the under or upper of the space .

He saw Chloe and Ravel flow under him , while Grayfia and Rin swam in the air above him . A comical sight , so to speak.

Just when Julian began to adjust to the weird feeling , he saw a strange white light at the end of the space( no , he wasn't dead or near dead !) .  
The light engulfed the group and switched into the beautiful scenery from earlier . The only thing was …

'Uhm , Boss ?'

'Yes?'

'Look down , please !' Chloe was slightly in a panic .

'Down? Ah yes … that IS quite a distance !' Julian fell with an excruciating speed , down to the forest , towards the forest.

' Couldn't you send us elsewhere , Kuroka ?!'

'Where then ?'

'Oh , I don't know . Closer to the ground , maybe ?!' Meanwhile , the ground came ever closer .

'Well then , let's fly !' Draconias yelled inside Julian's head .

In fact , it was so loud that the stars where part of his sight . He saw that Rias , Grayfia unfolded a pair of jet black wings .Ravel sported a flaming pair .

They grabbed respectively Shiki , Haruka and Rin . Elizabeth ,Kuroka and Vert hovered and slowly descended towards the green sea that lied under them .

'It's our turn now !' Julian felt an uneasy feeling under his shoulders and saw two pair of wings sprout from them .

'What the – ' They flapped one time and he felt his speed dicreasing quite a lot .

'Looks like the peasant also has something !' Julian heard Ravel's voice left from him .

'Hey ! Shut up , will you ?'

They safely landed on the ground … well , almost safely .

'Oh no , not the trees !' Julian landed right on the root of a big forest giant . He slided down .

'Ooooomph ! That hurts !' Julian held his head between his hands . He heard someone snickering beside him .

'Looks like the boss isn't so good after all ! Well , he isn't a noble so that's what you get !' Julian wanted to defend himself , but someone else did that .

'Ravel , be polite !' Rin's voice sounded stern but strangely friendly .

'Yes , yes…' Ravels at on a nearby root while the rest sat on the ground .

'What's our plan , boss ?' Vert was curious as how her new boss would react .

'Well … first , we have to know where we are . Then , we have to lay contact with the local population –'

'Why ? Our mission is to secure the other team's safety , it's not a diplomatic mission !' Ravel sat there , obviously annoyed .

'Yeah , but who says no one saw them while they were here ?' The team found that very clear .

Suddenly Kuroka turned around .

'What is it , Kuroka ?' Kuroka's ears twitched nervously while she slwoly crawled to the edge of the forest . Julian heard nothing out of the ordinary .

When they arrived there , they saw an airship floating in their direction . It looked like it was a piece of earth that just floated , aside from the tower that stood on the ship .

'Well , no time like the present ! Let's go , girls !'

'Hey , wait ! Where do you think you're going !' Ravel pulled at Julian's sleeve just as he was going towards the ship .

'Well , I'm going to ask some questions .'

'And you think that they are going to give those answers to every random stranger ? '

'Euhm … Good point … Hmmmmm , Well then we're going to say that we're new personel !'

'Are-you-nuts ! There's no way , no way I'm going to act like a puny little maid ! I'm a noble , mind you !'

'You have two choices , ''mylady'' Coming with us and having a room to sleep or staying here in the forest without a roof above your head , it's your choice !' Ravel was taken aback with the fierceness Julian said this .

It felt different .

'I … suppose I will follow you . But only fort his one time !'

'Good by me ! All right , ladies , Let's go !'

'Yeah !' The group jumped from the cliff and landed safely on the ship .

They politely knocked on the door . Julian heard some faint clicking of high heels . The door opened with a faint creaking sound . An old woman stared at Julian and his group .

'What can I help you with ?'

'We … uhm … want to apply for a job , miss .'

The lady let her eyes flew over the group .

'Follow me .' The lady walked into a torch lit hallway towards a spot of light.

The spot of light changed into a beautiful room . It was entirely made of marble while the pillars supported all that marble beauty.

In the middle of the room , stood a little lady sporting golden curls . She wore a regal red dress and had a tired face .

Beside her stood a red haired woman , clothed in a purple shirt under a grey jacket. She also wore a short grey shirt . Her left hip sported a hilt with sword .

'Maya , what's this intrusion and who are they ?'

'They want to apply for a job , Empress Lashara .'

When Julian heard that name , he bowed politely , just like the rest of his crew . The one all that happier than the other .'

'Well , well . And what do you want to do ?'

'Whatever you see fit , Your Highness.'

'Well , I need a second bodyguard , so you could do that job !'

The empress gestured in Julian's direction .

'Me? Uhm …. Okay!'

'But empress , we don't even know whether or not he's trustable !'

'You're right , but that will be evident while he works for me , right ? And you're still with me , aren't you Chiaia ?'

'Yes , you're right , Your highness …' She still wasn't convinced .

'And the rest could pose as maids , if they are good with it ?' The girls nodded their heads , Ravel very reluncantly .

'All right ! Now that's off the way , let's -'

Some animal sounds were heard from the outside .

'The Koro alarm ! Why ?' Chiaia runned towards a window and looked outside .

'Four mechanoids ! And they're heading towards us! Empress , get yourself in safety !'

'We did not expect them to attack so soon , but that's why we have a new bodyguard, is it not ?'

'Okay , You ! ' Chiaia yelled at Julian

'See to it that the empress is safe !'

'Leave it to me !' Chiaia runned through a hallway while the empress runned to a lower location together with Julian .

'Make sure you're safe , girls !'

Julian followed the empress to a basement room where a strange machine was resting . A dull thumping sound sounded in the corridor .

Seconds later , a giant blue robot appeared . It had three eyes , and a giant longsword in his left hand . A shield took the place of the left one . His chest consisted of a untransparant white orb .

'Empress Lashara ! You short riegn has come to an end !' The robot could talk like a human !

Its sword lunged at lashara with a high speed . Julian pulled a sword from the wall and stopped the deadly swing dead in his tracks .

'What?!' Lashara and the robot said exactly the same .

'Impossible , a mere huma stopping a mechanoids strike ?! That's outrageous !'  
'What … are you ?!'

'I'm your bodyguard , Empress Lashara !' Julian pushed the sword back to its owner .  
'Hurgh!' The robot awkwardly grabbed the sword back .

'Run , empress , run ! I'll handle this one !'

'R-Right !' Lashara turned around and runned back where they came from .  
'You'll pay for that!'

'Have at you!' The robot shot a green ball at Julian's face . A speedy wind blew towards Julian and pushed him back .

'Come on ! Is that all you can do ?' Julian hoped to taunt the robot into a fault .

'Take thi— Agh!' Another mechanoid rammed itself into the blue one and pushed it back outside .

'Go towards the empress , I'll handle this one ! Give her my regards !My name is Wahanly!'

Wahanly's robot ran after the intruder while Julian ran through the corridor , towards the empress .

The corridor ended outside on the second floor . Julian saw Lashara standing on the edge of the balcony .

'You're finally here …' Lashara turned around .

'Sorry , empress . The thing stopped me a tad too long .'

'Now , what are you ?' The empress was very apprehensive .

'I'm a human , you highness !'

'No ordinary human can withstand the power of a sacred mechanoid !'

'I … uhm … trained for it , empress !'Julian just guessed something .

'Ah , like that … Okay ! '

Julian heard slight fwiiiiiiiiiiiii … noise , just like a –

'Empress ! Get down!'

Julian pushed Lashara down , followed by a spike of pain in his back . He knew what that was . The knife drilled itself into Julian's shoulder .

'Damn … it …' Julian fell on the cold stone while his blood warmed it .

'Hey , Julian … hey , don't die on me , hey wake up !' Julian heard Lashara's voice slowly drift away into nothingness .

AN ; He isn't dead , other wise it would be a short story , isn't it?


End file.
